LOST
by Meiraiu
Summary: How come the organization already had the number thirteen? This is the story of their lost member Velxyne. Sorta AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 1**

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around…I expected to wake up in my room as I did every morning, but today had decided to be different. I looked around as rain began to fall on my back it was strange; I had memories of a life with a family and friends but that seemed different, like they didn't belong to me. The name, Evelyn, no longer seemed to fit me. I felt alone and scared, but I didn't really feel; it's like I thought I felt, but it wasn't real anymore.

I voiced my biggest concern and whispered, "Where am I?"  
I received no response which wasn't much of a surprise, but still disappointing. I tried to stand up, and testing my legs I saw I was able to stand up… but when I looked around my hair fell into my face. It wasn't my normal hair, it was longer and a darker black instead of the light brown it used to be, it was soaked and plastered to my face. I turned around and stared into a puddle my skin was tanner. Much tanner than it had been before and my hair long and silver. I'm so confused...who am I? I'm not me anymore.

I jumped when I heard a new voice say, "Confused yet?"  
I turned and gasped. Standing before me was a man in a long black coat with his hood up it covered him completely I only knew he was male because of his voice; it was smooth and Smokey.

"W-who are you?" I asked shakily.

He laughed, "So many questions. It's Axel: A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

I nodded, unsure of what to do. Should I run, or should I stay here? Who was this man? As if to answer my question he pulled his hood down revealing his face. He was tall and skinny; he had flaming red hair that was spiked. I looked into his eyes; they were green eyes, like emeralds.

He muttered, "Another girl huh, as if Larxene wasn't enough to deal with…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" I growled back at him.

"Exactly, anyway I have to get you back to the castle this rain is really bugging me."

"What?"

He interrupted me before I could finish and said, "No time, come on."

He grabbed me and hauled me over his shoulder he was surprisingly strong, despite his thin frame. I didn't even bother trying to fight back since I knew I had no chance. He waved his other hand and a large dark passage opened up. I could hear a voice at the other end. My heart was racing... Where was he taking me, and what's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 2**

I opened my eyes again. This time instead of the cold dark alleyway, I was now inside a white corridor. Everything was spotless except for me and Axel. We were both muddy and wet. He set me down on my feet and I shivered.

"I really do hate the rain," He said again.

"Where am I?" I squeaked.

"Okay," Axel said, "time for all of your questions to be answered, but not by me."

He then spun me around and pointed through the door and then disappeared by means of another dark passage.

I walked through the door into a room full of people all wearing the same cloak as Axel. There were twelve of them, all sitting in the these high throne-like chairs. Some of them had their hoods down though most had them up, trying to intimidate me I guessed. I recognized Axel in one of the chairs the other two were new faces, a boy older than me with blondish hair; like a mullet almost. He looked very bored… the other face was an older man with an eye-patch and several scars across his face he looked annoyed. I sniffled; I was surrounded by strange people, I was cold, wet, and muddy and I had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly the man in the tallest chair began to speak.  
"Hello, Velxyne."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Who was Velynxe? The name definitely fit me more than Evelyn did, but how did he know me?

He laughed. "Well you are definitely unaware of what is going on so I will enlighten you. We are a group of Nobodies, what is left of people who have lost their hearts to darkness. Our mission is to construct Kingdom Hearts and gain back our hearts: you have the choice to join us if you wish."

I thought to myself, "Ha, what choice? I can go back into the world and die, or I could stay here and figure out what was going on."

I looked up into his face. He had removed his hood revealing that he had tan skin, yellow eyes and long silver hair.

"I'll stay," I responded

He smiled a smile that was false. It barely showed up on his face, "Very well. Axel, show her to her room."

Axel muttered quietly so the man couldn't hear him say: "What am I, a babysitter?"

He teleported down off of his throne and led me out of the room. I heard a man's voice say:

"Why did you bring her, Xemnas? She looks worthless."

"You will see," responded the man in charge apparently his name is Xemnas.

I stopped in my tracks outside the door next to Axel. After the door slammed shut, a tear ran down my cheek. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 3**

Tears started to run down my face as the man's words ran through my head: "She looks worthless." 

Axel turned, about to make some smart comment but saw my tears and thought better.

He said, "Don't think about it too much, Xigbar is a pain to everyone. Come on, I'm sure you're not totally worthless." 

I sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm so confused, what's Kingdom Hearts and why doesn't that guy like me?" 

Axel sighed, "I guess I will be answering your questions. Xemnas apparently has better things to do, lazy bum... Ok, so as you heard we're all Nobodies—soulless creatures. Xemnas decided to gather a lot of strong Nobodies, us, and gather hearts together to form Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, none of us can gather hearts. Xemnas thinks you can do something to help us; otherwise he wouldn't have brought you here, or sent me to bring you. He doesn't do any work." 

"But what can I do?" 

"You need to figure that out so we can start Kingdom Hearts." Axel turns and motions me to follow him up the stairs. We walk for about ten minutes before we get to a hallway with thirteen rooms all with plaques above them stating a name and a title:

Xemnas: "The Superior of the In-Between;"  
Xigbar: "The Free shooter;"  
Xaldin: "The Whirlwind Lancer;"  
Vexen: "The Chilly Academic;"  
Lexaeus: "The Silent Hero;"  
Zexion: "The Cloaked Schemer;"  
Saïx: "The Luna Diviner;"  
Axel: "The Flurry of Dancing Flames;"  
Demyx: "The Melodious Nocturne;"  
Luxord: "The Gambler of Fate;"  
Marluxia: "The Graceful Assassin  
Larxene: "The Savage Nymph"  
Velxyne: "The Heart's Last Breath" 

I read them all. As Axel waited, he looked bored, but I was interested.

As I read through them I turned and asked, "Why are you 'Flurry of the Dancing Flames'?" 

He laughed, I liked his laugh. It was bright and fiery, "Heh, I didn't pick it trust me if I did it'd be much cooler, I guess Xemnas probably picks them, it usually describes your power." 

"What power?" 

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you; all of the Nobodies here have a special power; mine would be fire, Got it memorized?" as he said this he spread his arms apart and two Chakrams appeared in his hands and fire surrounded him." 

I gasped. "So everyone has a power here?" 

The flames died down. "Yup, guess yours has something to do with hearts," he motioned to the plaque above a room. It said my name, Velxyne, and 'The Heart's Last Breath.' 

Axel shrugged, "Well you better get some sleep you look worn out."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 4**

I walked into the room labeled as mine, but I had no intention of sleeping. I had been here for only a little while and I felt I was changing. I looked into a mirror that was in the room and I realized it must have been the lighting in the alley way, but I was pale. Maybe I was just nervous, but I was so pale, like there was no blood in my body like I didn't have a heart. Then it struck me…I didn't. I pressed my hand against where it used to be I couldn't really feel it… What is wrong with me! Why am I inside a castle full of weirdoes that are hoping I can give them their hearts back? Why am I so special? How am I the "Heart's Last Breath"? What does that even mean? "This didn't make any sense," I thought as I sat on the provided bed and fell gently asleep.

I woke up the next morning, hoping it'd all be a dream, but it wasn't. I was still inside this white castle. I heard a knocking at my door, and then a man walked in; I think he's a man. He has medium length pink hair and smells of flowers. He has a masculine face though. He proceeded to set a black coat down on the bead along with some boots, black pants and a shirt.

He turns to me and says, "My name is Marluxia; I'm one of the members here. This is your coat: you should wear it." He then strolled out of the room.

I look at the clothes "Hmm, I don't have much of a choice do I? I'm stuck in these dirty clothes from last night."

I changed and walked out of the room. Axel was waiting in the hallway.  
"About time, sleepy head. I've been ordered to watch you today, show you around, and get you a weapon, the works. I see flower boy brought you a coat. Hmm, seems to fit. Come on."

We walked down stairs and through hallways until we got to a door.

Axel turned and looked at me "This is the armory, we get weapons here. Let's try to find something you won't kill yourself with."

I entered the room and my jaw dropped every single weapon you could imagine was inside the room. I could see katanas and spears, there were guns and books I was amazed. I turned to Axel.

"Where did you guys get all this stuff?"

He yawned, "I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

I turned back to the weapons and searched for something for me.

As I browsed I said 'Axel, what exactly are we fighting?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Heartless."

"What's a Heartless?"

"They're the other part of a person that is made when they lose their heart."

"Why are we fighting them?"

"Because we need the hearts they have, duh."

"Oh..."

Axel turned and took the axe I was thinking about picking up from my hands and shook his head.

"I don't think so, How 'bout this?" he hands me a little knife.

I look at him shake my head and turn back to the weapons. I then spot a set of swords they look familiar. I pick them up one and each hand. Axel turned and smiled.

"Those are nice."

I grinned, "They feel right."

"Good, now we can move on with our tour. Oh, by the way, you see the symbol in the hilt of the swords? That's important, a little drop of blood will cause the swords to bond to you, letting you summon them whenever you like." as he said this he summoned a Chakram into his hand.

I turned towards him and stepped backwards into a wall.

Axel sighed, "Oh, come on, you're going to have to go through worse while you're here, I'm not gonna chop your arm off, chill out."

He walked closer, trapping me against the wall and grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore what was happening now. I felt a sting in my arm and tried not to pay attention, yet somehow the fact its Axel slicing my arm up and not Xigbar made me feel better, but still it wasn't fun. I opened my eyes and Axel handed me my swords.

"Ok, next off we need to get you used to using these."

"What are we going to do" I asked as I used my coat to stop the bleeding.

The cut was thin and straight it would heal quickly and probably not leave a mark. The way the cut was made worried; me it was expertly done, this scared me. What exactly were these people doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 5**

I was so frustrated Axel has had me fighting with dusks for about an hour. They're ANNOYING. I slashed one through and it faded away

Axel yawned "okay, that's enough for today you look tired."

"No, really?"

"You got to watch that temper" he said as he caught the rock I threw at his head.

"Ugh, where are we anyway?"

"We are in Destiny Islands."

"Can we leave, yet?"

"Hmmm guess you don't like the beach. Whatever, yeah we can leave your done for today."

I turned around summoning a dark passage and stepping towards it. Axel grabbed my shoulder, I turned.

"What?"

"How about a treat for your first mission?"

"Treat?"

"Yeah, like Ice Cream."

"Umm, ok."

Axel waves his hand opening another portal and we both walk through a dark passage. I look around as we enter into a town it's around sunset and you can see beautiful colors. Axel leads me up to the top of the train station. We both sit down letting our legs hangover the edge. He hands me a stick of Ice Cream and turns back to the sunset. I lick the ice cream it's salty and sweet at the same time it's delicious. We sit up there for a couple minutes before I turn to Axel and say,

"Why did you take me here?"

Axel looks at me and shrugs "I guess you've looked kind of sad so far I mean we haven't been very welcoming."

I smile and turn back to the sunset. Once the sunsets we both RTC (return to castle) and I go to my room and Axel to his. I sit in my bed looking out the window into the dark sky thinking about today and wondering about tomorrow. I soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up and got dressed and ready and I headed downstairs until I finally found my way to the Gray Room. I saw several new faces, but no Axel. I walked up to the front of the room, where a man with blue hair and had an X-shaped scar across his face. He motioned me forward.

"I am Saïx, Number VII. Today you will be working with Xigbar and Vexen."

I frowned and asked, "Where is Axel?"

"I see you've made a friend. Hmph, he's been sent on a special mission with several other members."

I nodded and walked over to Xigbar and Vexen.  
We walked up to dark portal and stepped through. Why did I have to be paired with Xigbar? He hated me.

Xigbar turned to me. "Let's see what you can do. Here come some Heartless."

I turned around and saw several little shadows sliding towards me. They stood up and they became little monsters. I summoned my swords and slashed at the closest one. Vexen and Xigbar stood behind me, unmoving. I frowned and continued to bat at the little Heartless. Soon, it faded away and a heart flew out. The heart hovered in the air for a moment and faded into me. Vexen and Xigbar both gasped as I turned around with a confused look.

Vexen smiled. "Ah, this makes more sense now, apparently there's something about you the hearts can't resist. So they bond with you; I'm sure Xemnas has figured this out and a way for you to release the hearts."

Xigbar frowned. "Let's test this little power out." He pulled out two Arrowguns, and Vexen summoned his shield.  
We continued to fight for a while longer and then suddenly Xigbar puts away his Arrowguns. "That's enough. Let's go back."  
We walked back towards a dark portal and headed into the Castle. I head up to my room and sit on my bed. I see a letter sitting next to me; it has my name on it and I open it up.

Dear Velxyne,

My name is, Xelmiena, I am a Nobody who is not part of the Organization.

I have a special power; and our powers are meant to work together. I have power over memories, and you have power over hearts. Together, we are supposed to be able to control, people. The Organization is working to keep us apart and keep us from using this power. I can't meet you yet, and won't for a long time, but hopefully I will be able to. Please don't tell anyone about this letter. I'll try and write to you again.

-Xelmiena

I closed my eyes and thought, "What is going on here? Suddenly I'm part of some ultimate power…?" I hid the letter in my room and closed my eyes, but tonight my rest is far from dreamless.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 7**

I found myself wondering the halls of The Castle That Never Was, searching for something, someone, I don't know… I was lost I think inside these halls, when I heard a man's voice,

"You can't find what you don't have."

"What am I looking for?"

"You're looking for what you lost"

"I lost something?"

"Do you remember?"

"Remember, what?"

"Who are you?"

I received no response as I walked around the empty corridors searching for what I lost, whatever I lost I didn't just lose it I lost the memories of it, But what did I lose?

I jolted awake in my room and glanced around. I was alone there was no voice. Was it a dream? It seemed so real. I walked downstairs to find that today was a day off. I sighed, Axel was still away and I had nothing to do I guess I better meet the rest of the members… I walked into the Grey room most everyone was sitting around in the chairs talking, relaxing. I looked around I had learned most of the names by now, Xaldin, Axel, and Lexaeus were still on a mission. Larxene and Marluxia were both chatting away. Demyx was strumming away on his sitar while speaking to Vexen. Xemnas was nowhere to be seen, Saïx was speaking with Xigbar, they kept glancing over at me, I wonder why. Zexion and Luxord were reading from a book it seemed to be all normal everyone had a place except for me…I was lost. Everyone had a place and a job and a position but where was I number 13, I had a special power and no reason why, Nothing made sense anymore not since I woke up a week ago in an alley…

I stepped out of the room no one seemed to notice that I left…. Maybe I should just leave…forever…

I summoned a portal and went through. I was in the city below the castle. The city was completely empty…there were no people, but the lights were on.

"Ha," I laughed "The lights are on but nobodies home."

I looked around I was alone, but I was still lost… where should I go? I walked around the streets I was tired I had nowhere to go though I didn't want to go back… I turned into an alley that looked familiar I walked into the back and curled up hoping it would all stop.

Suddenly I heard boots hitting the pavement I glanced up someone was coming! I jumped into an empty dumpster hoping they wouldn't find me. The boots kept walking I sighed… they hadn't found me… not yet at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 8**

I sat on the edge of a building, rain falling down the back of my neck. I glanced up to the Castle where all the Organization members were…I wonder if Axel is back from his mission. Who knows? Suddenly I became aware that someone is watching me. I spun around quickly to see who it was. I saw a black coat swish in the darkness, but I didn't know whose it was.

"W-who is it?"

"Ha ha ha, the little girl finally noticed me."  
I recognized the voice immediately as Xigbar's. I jumped back, summoning my swords.

"I'm not going back with you!" I shouted.

"Hmm, well that makes things difficult... I'm sure Xemnas won't mind a few bumps, and scratches." Xigbar summons his Arrowguns.

I swallow deeply. I have no chance against him, I've had my weapons for a couple days, and he's had his for years. I'm screwed…I ignored my judgment and bring my swords into a fighting position anyway.

"I'm not coming back! I'd rather die!"

"That could be arranged. I'm sure Xemnas would understand if you slipped off the building and broke your spine...Crack…!"

I shivered and knew this was not going to end well. Xigbar raised his two Arrowguns and smiled placing his fingers on the triggers. I tensed, ready to jump away. He fired the Arrowguns and I jumped off the building. I began to run...

I just kept running; I didn't want to stop, but I was getting tired… I summoned a Dark portal and jumped through I found myself on the island Axel took me to a couple days ago.  
I sat down by the shore. There were no Heartless here, so I was safe for a while… I walked into a cave in the island. The cave was empty there were no signs of people.  
*Note- this is before Riku, Sora, and Kairi.*  
I walked to the back if the cave and laid down no one would find me, and I could get some rest.

I woke up I was still alone in the cave; I guess no one at the Organization missed me yet. I felt stupid though...why had I said yes in the first place? To find out what was going on? I didn't like what was going on though, so I left. That voice I heard; whose it was, what did I lose…? Staying here wasn't going to help though… If I went back... would they let me come back? They need me don't they? To construct Kingdom Hearts. That means they'll send someone else after me… but who next will it be? Someone I can't run from… Would they destroy me if I didn't come back? Probably... I guess I don't have much of a choice… I'm going to fight it though. I still don't like it there.

"Velxyne?"

I heard a voice call my name; I was scared. I summoned a portal and went through, but I didn't know if whoever it was followed me…. The better question was 'where am I now?' I was scared when I jumped through, so where did the portal take me? I was in the middle of an ocean. I looked down and I had changed— I was wearing a black tank top and I had a fish tail… it was long, thin and black, like some kind of eel. What's going on? 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 9**

I looked around. I've been in this world for a few hours and I've finally gotten used to the new form. I kept thinking about the Organization, and I knew I couldn't run forever… But who would they send next? Someone fast so they could catch me… I looked up from the sea bed where I had been sitting, as a school of rainbow fish swam by.

_Wish I could be like them...so carefree…_

I turned around in the water, feeling the small waves the sudden movement made as I saw a large fish go past. I glanced around and saw it was hiding behind a big rock. I was immediately rammed by a huge Heartless fish. This sent me spiraling into a rock face, causing rocks to fall around me.

Suddenly, a huge orange fish swam by and knocked the Heartless away. It then turned to me, and I realized it was Axel! I guess when he went into this world he transformed too. Axel had been changed into an orange sea-horse; he was shirtless revealing all of his upper body, which I realized was made up of almost all muscle.

He spun around as the Heartless swam off, obviously defeated.

"What is wrong with you!"

I cringed as he began to yell at me, "I don't want to go back!"

"Why not?"

"I don't belong, even you can see that," I spat at him.

"What do you mean?"

I glared at him. I knew he didn't really care, he was ordered to bring me back, and it probably didn't matter if I was conscious or not.  
I spun around and disappeared into a dark passage, but Axel swam through and followed.

I looked around; we were back at Destiny Islands, it was night time and the sky was pitch black, even the moon didn't want to watch what was next.

I spun towards Axel again, glaring. Before I could say anything he yelled,

"No matter how many times you run away I'm always going to be here to bring you back!"

Flames sprung up around us, I then realized Axel didn't have much control over his powers... or did he? Either way, a huge flame knocked me over and burnt me badly. I fell over and soon the pain was too much to bear... I started blacking out as I saw the flames die down and Axel crouched next to me.

"Dammit, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to scare her! Why does she have to act like she has emotions?"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 10**

I slowly opened my eyes, where was I...? Everything was white...Am I in back at the castle? Then I remembered the fight what had he said to me at the end,

"Why does she have to act like she has emotions?"

Was I not supposed to have emotions? I can still feel right, I felt afraid when Axel summoned the fire, and I felt sad when Xigbar made fun of me... if nobodies don't have hearts are we not supposed to have emotions? But why can I feel? Is it because I can control hearts? Do I keep some things nobodies don't normally have?

_What is wrong with me?_

I look around the room, Vexen is here, and he's like our doctor I guess… I reach my hand up to my face it's covered in bandages…How bad did Axel hurt me?

"Vexen, am I a different Nobody?"

"What?"

"Am I different because I can control hearts, I mean not everyone can do that."

Vexen sighs, "Yes, I guess you are a little different, you have Contact with hearts a lot so this might cause side-effects."

"Like, emotions?"

"Yes…, that might be a side effect. I suppose you might want to know how long you've been unconscious, about a week."

"A week?"

"Yes, seven days my dear, axel hit you pretty hard, he says it was an accident but he's in a lot of trouble. You can't just go around beating the new members senseless."

Vexen turned and left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts…

_I'm different even for a nobody? No one else here can feel emotions? Is that why they are constructing Kingdom Hearts? I have to help them then. They have to be able to feel too._

I was alone in the room so I began to voice my thoughts out loud, "Well, this sucks… I'm back here, I'm severely burned, and I'm either terrified or unaware of every single member here."

"Really, you're terrified of me now?"

I recognized that annoying and cocky voice immediately,

"What the hell do you want Axel, gonna try and kill me AGAIN?"

"Sheesh, chill just wanted to say sorry for nearly burning your face off."

"Yah, sorry doesn't really cut it how about staying away from me!"

"Fine," Axel turned and walked out of the room.

Had he really come to apologize? Or was he just here to cause more chaos….


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 11**

I feel like I lost a fight, I'm back here and everyone hates me. What was I trying to get out of running away? Did I expect them not to come after me? I knew I didn't have any chance…

Today was my first real mission, collecting hearts… I was assigned with Luxord, and Marluxia. We were assigned to a world called Wonderland…  
I entered the dark portal to find myself in the weirdest place I had ever been. I looked around in astonishment. There seemed to be furniture on the ceiling everything seemed to be deformed….

I was speechless when suddenly I saw a little white rabbit bouncing around behind us,

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!"

I looked towards Marluxia and Luxord, Marluxia appeared to be just as confused as I was, and Luxord on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself immensely…

I shook my head and began to walk down the tunnel, Marluxia followed me in the back was a smiling Luxord.

We continued down the tunnel until we reached a room that was as strange as the one we left. They were pretty much the same, except this room was much smaller…. And so was the rabbit…

Marluxia pointed to a bottle on a table as the rabbit disappeared through a tiny door.

"What's that?"

"I don't know why don't you try drinking it, flower boy?"

Marluxia glared at me as Luxord grabbed the bottle and examined it.

"It appears to be some kind of shrinking solution."

"Bottoms up," I said as I took a swig from the bottle, I quickly and painlessly shifted into a smaller version of myself.  
The others followed suit, as we continued into this strange world.

After we collected a large amount of hearts, we began to head back to the castle. I realized in this time that the more hearts I had collected, the more emotional I was. I kept snapping at Marluxia, he's such a weirdo…, and my mind kept drifting back to the fights with Axel…Did he really just want to kill me?

We returned to the castle and Saïx motioned me up towards the top of the castle. I followed him and I was led into a room containing Xemnas and a strange looking platform. Xemnas motioned Saïx to leave,

"Velxyne, as you noticed you can collect hearts, but you haven't any means of releasing them. This machine can release hearts it's actually quite painless…"

I doubted him, but walked to the device anyway; I didn't really have much of a choice. The device was just as painless as Xemnas said, but the process of losing a Heart is scarring, losing twenty, just breaks you down…

I felt depressed as I walked out of the room. Xemnas was pleased, but I don't think I could do that every day…


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 12**

The days just kept merging together as I began to feel I was losing myself…. I think it was the machine. I rarely spoke to anyone and I hadn't spoken to Axel since the last time I yelled at him, he's spending a lot of time with Larxene recently.

Everyone seems happier recently; I mean Zexion talks a little and Demyx's songs are very upbeat. Am I fading every time I release hearts, and do I lose a little of myself for them get a few more emotions?

I guess it's worth it, then if they all get their own hearts...One life to give twelve more, maybe after Kingdom Hearts is finished, I'll get my own heart too and not just the remnants of the one's I'm holding on to.

So far I remembered two missions very well.

The first was with Demyx and Zexion; I remembered this one because we went to the savannah. That world was like Atlantica, it changed you when we went in, and we had all become animals. Zexion was a large Raven, Demyx a young lion, and me: I had become a panther, a small one, but a panther.

"Oh come on!" Demyx groaned, "Why does she get the cool thing?"

I stuck my tongue out at Demyx and we had continued on. We gathered a lot of hearts there, but it was depressing to let them all go…

The other mission I remembered was yesterday, Agrabah, I remembered this because I went with Saïx and Lexaeus. Saïx was strange. Everyone seemed to be withdrawn, but he liked being powerful; he was pretty much Xemnas' right hand man.

This mission was quiet and we didn't get very far before Saïx got mad at us and ordered me and Lexaeus back to the castle. As I walked back to the portal I heard Saïx, shouting at some Heartless.

I still don't know why I couldn't fight, but they day after that I didn't get a mission and I was told to get ready: the next day I would be going to a new world.

Usually they don't give us individuals days off, but I wasn't complaining. Tomorrow I get to go to a new world.

I wonder who I'd go with… this just doesn't seem as exciting anymore…What's wrong with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 13**

Today I woke up the same as any other. I had lost count of days that I'd been here, and I could foggily remember my life before this, but it didn't make sense anymore. Nothing did, but did it ever? I can't remember….

I looked in the mirror for the first time in a while… my long black hair was thrown back into a long ponytail.

My face looked gaunt and I was thinner…I looked sickly, and I was scary… I turned out of the room and shuffled off to the Gray Room.  
I stopped outside when I heard shouting,

"Why do you care!" shouted Saïx.

"You're killing her! She doesn't even notice what she's doing to us… she is giving us back our hearts! And she's fading…"

I recognized that voice: smooth and fiery, it was Axel, and he was mad…. and I haven't seen him in awhile….

"You already nearly killed her once, why would you care if she actually dies this time?"

Suddenly, Axel stormed out of the room.

I stared at him, confused, then he turned to me and his face softened,  
"Hey, you feelin' alright?"

I continued to stare confused, didn't Axel hate me? Saïx then called us both back into the room.

I followed Axel into the room; Larxene had just walked downstairs too.

"You three are going on a special mission today." Saïx then whispered something, more like hissed something, at Axel. I couldn't catch what he said, but it didn't make Axel very happy.

Larxene turned to Saïx and growled, "But you said I could have the day off!"

Saïx turned and smiled, "Of course, I forgot. I guess it's just you two then."

Axel nodded and summoned a dark portal, and I followed him through it.

I looked around and saw we were in a graveyard: it's cold here, or at least that's why I thought I was shivering.

Axel turns to me and frowns,  
"You cold?"

"Y-yah…" my teeth chattered as I said that.

Axel walked closer to me and his natural high temperature helped a little. I still felt weak though, but this isn't new; every time I release hearts I get weaker…

Axel turned to me and smiled, I tried to smile back, but everything began to grow hazy and I started falling backwards. All I could see was darkness….

I could still hear though, and Axel's voice... he sounds worried, "This has gone on long enough! I'm taking her to Xelmiena, I don't care what Saïx says, we can't just let her die…"


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 14**

I was falling into darkness... but it felt comfortable…I didn't feel like I was lost anymore, I felt that I belonged here, in the darkness, why though? 

If releasing hearts causes me to lose my memories and my soul and all I have left are the hearts I gather…am I anything more than a Heartless? 

Suddenly, I heard a voice through the darkness' silence,  
"Is she going to wake up? Am I too late?" I knew that voice, it was…Axel? Yes, that's it. 

"Yes, she will. I don't know when, but she will." That voice was new. It was a girl's, and she sounded around my age fourteen and a half…I think…. Where was I? This place felt warm... or maybe that was just Axel. 

This place is nice though; it's not like the Castle that Never Was. I couldn't move though, was I in a coma? 

I heard light footsteps as the girl left. 

"Dammit, Velxyne why didn't you tell anyone what was going on? After all you do for us, you think we wouldn't care? We are getting our hearts back…That comes with a good and a bad side. I can feel again, I feel happy, and sad… Larxene... she doesn't like it when I look out for you… but I feel like I need to…See, this is what happens when I leave you alone…" 

Axel sighed and got up and left. I was left alone in a room, thinking to myself. 

"Confused, but I felt stronger, I wonder if I look any better… What did Axel say about Larxene? She doesn't like me…? No, she just doesn't like it when Axel is around me…is she jealous? I guess it's my fault she can feel that now…"  
The light footsteps approach my bed again, 

"Hi, Velxyne. I told you we would get to meet someday; it's me Xelmiena. That Axel man is nice, he brought you here. He said you passed out, and you didn't look very healthy…He guessed that bringing you here would make you stronger, he was right. You look a lot better." 

I heard the footsteps leave again. So I was somewhere special, Axel took me here, after I passed out… I passed out because I'm giving power to the Organization.

Xelmiena: she was the one from the letter…we have powers that work together. Is that why I'm stronger now? 

I'm not really sure why, but I feel safe here in the darkness of my mind… I wonder how long I'll have to stay here…


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 15**

I don't know how long I've been in a coma…I keep drifting in and out of consciousness…Axel visits me a lot he tells me about the what's going on… How Larxene hangs out with Lexaeus a lot now…As I sit and think Axel walks in again,

"Hey, Velxyne you want to wake up today?" he teases me sometimes, I don't mind though.

I try to respond but I can't I can't move I'm using all my energy… and guess what….nothing. Axel understands though,

"Must suck being stuck in bed all the time…, Xelmiena thinks she might have figured a way to wake you up. She said it was almost ready, I guess this means you'll be able to come back then…"

Axel laid his hand on my arm for a second and then walked out. His skin was warm as it brushed against mine. I felt safe when he was here… The room was empty now it was colder that axel left… I'm losing a lot of feelings because I have been away from the heartless.

I drifted back into my mind for a while relaxing and thinking when Xelmiena walks in,

"Hey, Velxyne, Time to wake up sleepy head. I figured that if having no power was what caused you to pass out, and hearts give you power then we need to get you a heart. Axel doesn't know the plan exactly yet he knows I figured out how to wake you up though. So where going to give this a try."

I felt Xelmiena move me into a wheel chair and began to roll me outside. I felt the sunlight on my skin for the first time in a while. Suddenly I heard her yelp,

"There's one! Ok, so all I have to do I kill it right? She grabbed one of my swords and ran towards it. I heard her slash at it a couple times, and then suddenly I feel something fly onto me… A sudden warmth fills my body and I feel strong, I open my eyes, I'm in the middle of a forest with a girl. She is around my age but looks completely different then I excepted. She has medium length black hair with red highlights, she is taller than me and she has tanner skin. I smile at her,

"Hey, there."

She smiles back and suddenly we both gasp as hundreds of little heartless appear around us. We step towards each other back to back. And we are each holding


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 16**

We were completely surrounded as the Heartless began to move closer. We needed all the strength we could get, and we needed more weapons…a Heartless began to edge into the circle around us. I tensed my muscles and as it stepped in and I slashed straight through it.  
A heart was released and flew into the air… I caught it and grasped it tightly…I have power over hearts right? I can control this heart… as I released my grip on the heart, it changed into a weapon— something similar to a chain mace— I tossed it towards Xelmiena.  
Xelmiena caught it and began to twirl it through Heartless and I fought with my double blades…I could make any weapon I wanted, but somehow these just worked for me.  
Even with both our powers and our weapons, neither of us were expert fighters…  
I was beginning to slow down as a Heartless managed to slash my arm, and soon there was blood on the ground. Dammit, why wasn't I strong enough! I cursed silently as I noticed I had lost sight of Xelmiena.  
Soon another Heartless slashed through my arm, while one jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground.  
It was reaching towards my throat…Dammit, this time I really was going to die, and this time it wasn't going to be an accident. Axel couldn't save me, he was going to hate me for this; going out, after all he did and getting myself killed, and screwing up his chances of getting a heart…  
As I closed my eyes, I realized the darkness inside me was no longer dark, it was full of hearts… I began to morph the hearts inside me and go into the heart filled darkness, maybe I really was just a Heartless after all. I opened my eyes: the Heartless had all become smaller, or maybe I became bigger. I looked at my hand and realized it had changed. I had become a giant Heartless, a Dark Side exactly, I really was a heartless… I used my newfound strength to shred the remaining Heartless to pieces. I looked around until I found Xelmiena she was twirling her mace at me. What was going—then I remembered I looked like a giant Heartless, so I couldn't talk; I didn't even know how to fix myself… I stared her down, and saw she was going to try and fight me. I tried to tell her, but all I got out was a screech. She shivered and stepped towards me twirling the mace.

Then something hit me right in the chest. I looked down and saw a Chakram sticking into my chest… Dammit, Axel was here and even as a Dark Side, he would kill me.  
I turned towards him looking into his eyes, trying to make him realize, but it wasn't working. He just kept hitting me harder…Damn, I couldn't take this anymore! I dropped onto the ground, fading again…I was dying, and this time Axel was going to finish me….  
I hit the ground and the hearts released from me. I fell to my knees and I was myself again. I looked up at Axel. He was gasping in disbelief, but I smiled as blood poured out of me. It was everywhere, I felt like I was drowning…  
"No, no, no, I didn't know it was her, I didn't want to kill her…" I heard Axel's voice; he was whispering… I could see him over me, his green eyes glistening; I think he's crying…


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 17**

I was fading again…I was getting tired of this my weak body would always try and fade into the darkness, but I wouldn't allow it I still had things to do I had no intention of dying anytime soon.

Hmm staying near Axel always gets me nearly killed…I need to remember to be more careful around him…he's not as controlling as he likes to think.

I decided it was time to finally get up I had left axel and Xelmiena waiting long enough, the other members too, I don't really like the rest of them much….

I opened my eyes as Axel started to pick me up, there was blood everywhere I needed to get a new heart seeing as Axel had removed the last few from me….

I searched around the forest looking for hearts, there was one heart that was floating, and it was determined not to be released. I called it towards me and it flew inside me the extra heart made me stronger…

I was still weak and decided to let Axel carry me anyway. As I lay in his arms something felt strange, the heart I absorbed was very strong it was a boy's I couldn't tell much else about him because I am not very used to me new powers. As we walk through a dark passage that Axel summoned, I felt different like I could feel and control the hearts more and, that I had a place now finally…

We walked back to the castle and I was laid in my bed, I looked up at Axel and smiled the blood had begun to dry on my coat, He left and I went into the closet to change I found a clean coat and threw it on I noticed that the gash in my side would probably leave a scar…I guess I won't be forgetting this anytime soon.

As I sat in my room alone I realized that with this much control over the hearts I could give everyone in the organization hearts…. I guess we might be able to finish this even if I nearly died twice… the organization wouldn't be just nobodies anymore…


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 18**

I wondered along the empty hallways of the castle… I knew what I had to do…

When I had absorbed all those hearts I could hear them…They all had voices some screaming some silent and others where whispering… those hearts shouldn't be manipulated my power was unnatural.

I didn't want to but I had to. I walked up the winding stairs of the castle that never was I finally reached the room that Xemnas had used to remove my hearts. I looked at the machine it was directly connected to kingdom hearts.

I frowned I didn't have a plan yet, but I knew what I needed to do, I needed to destroy kingdom hearts, why? Because I couldn't keep on living like this I was a monster not a nobody I was just causing pain to the organization.

I realized that the darkness inside me was inside Xemnas too, If he got his way and finished kingdom hearts. No, I won't let him I will die before Xemnas will finish.

I walked up to the machine I looked up towards kingdom hearts as I began to pull the hearts back too me.

It was so painful to take back all the hearts…I almost stopped and then I remembered I couldn't there was no way I would let Xemnas finish. I frowned again as I thought of Axel he must hate me…..

I was working with him to give him a heart…and now I was going to take that away…

I wish there was a way to stop Xemnas without hurting Axel but, I knew this was the right decision.

I turned away from kingdom hearts as tears started to run down my face. I looked into the doorway only to see the last thing I wanted to.

It was Axel he stood in the doorway; he looked at me speechless as he realized what was going on.

"Velxyne…. Why?"

"I have to you don't understand…yet." I whispered draining the hearts had left me weak.

"You don't have to do this, we'll find another way…" he looked at me with his green eyes I remembered them from when I first became a nobody…I didn't really remember anything else my memory was so weak. I don't remember what my name used to be either…

I shook my head, "Axel this is the only way, I promise…It will be okay…"

I looked into his eyes as I began to fade the darkness inside me had begun to leak out…He grabbed me tighter trying to keep me from fading. I grabbed his hand as faded and I whispered,

"Don't worry Axel, I'll find you again, I promise I'll see you again…"

A tear ran down Axel's face because he knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise, He knew nobodies didn't get another try…He knew I was gone…He knew I was he had lost me….

**THE END**


End file.
